1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise stationary bicycle and, in particular, to a lightweight portable stationary bicycle trainer for simulating travel across outdoor variable-grade terrain while simultaneously providing the user with leg exercise and core muscle strength training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Core muscle strength training plays a crucial role and is essential in achieving maximum beneficial results during exercise. Core muscles comprise the muscles of the upper and front part of a user's body, including the obliques, abdominals, sides, and hip flexors.
Several different types of stationary bicycle trainer devices are currently available to allow users to simulate outdoor riding conditions. However, the majority of bicycle trainers are designed with a heavy base to provide a stable, adjustable, yet unmovable apparatus. Many are fully contained, highly adjustable units having a manually or computer modulated resistance device. Though effective for building strength in the legs, these units can be ridden without stimulating the muscles in the upper body or abdomen.
Spinner classes—indoor cycling classes where participants engage in a group workout on exercise bicycles—attempt to integrate movement into the routine by standing for periods and adjusting the resistance. But these do not address the changes one would see in lateral issues or incline issues and are unnatural in their body positions.
When one considers the dynamics of riding on mountain trails or the requirements of efficiency for road riders, bicycle trainers currently available limit the true benefits one can derive from a workout. Without core strength, riders are limited in their ability to right themselves from a fall or accurately position themselves to overcome an obstacle. Leg strength and cardiovascular gains may still be had with traditional trainers, but the less obvious core strength that a user gains outdoors is lost.
The present invention corrects the shortcomings of the currently available stationary bicycle trainer devices. In the present invention, a user's muscles (both her core and leg muscle groups) are worked more intensely than is done during the activity itself, e.g., bike riding, through the use of a lightweight base platform that is more dynamic than a bicycle. Coupled with variable resistance and/or the addition of weights, a total weight style workout is achieved through the simultaneous exercise of leg and core muscle groups.
A truly portable stationary bicycle should be lightweight and easy to transport from one location to another. The user should be able to use a portable stationary bicycle in the same space occupied by a conventional chair. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight, compact, easy to use, assemble and disassemble, and easy to transport portable stationary bicycle.